


Skating With Passion

by Paladin_Willa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Modern times, Multi, Not really sure how to tag, Shillura, also matt has a crush on lance who is oblivious, can someone tell me???, everyone is a professional skater, figure skating au!, its hilarious, klance, lance gets injured but not majorly, lance is a natural skater, more tags may be added later, nyma's there and she's friends with everyone, pidge and shiro tease him and pidge trolls him majorly, she and her pronouns for pidge!!!!, skating au, there's some violence and injuries, umm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: Lance is a professional figure skater along with his friends Hunk and Pidge. Shiro and Allura skate professionally too while also coaching sometimes when Allura's dad, Alfor, can't. Keith, an upcoming figure skater moves to the city of Altea where his brother Shiro is since he recommended the city to Keith. Keith's skating lacks passion and raw emotions, something Lance shines in. Lance will need to help this moody skater if he wants to go to Championships, but what he doesn't plan on is developing feelings for him. Ok so this is on hold. sorry. and I will be changing it eventually. All the chaps and plot will be changed eventually. Sorry again.





	1. The Start of Practice

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my Ice Skating AU, please tell me what you think! Also, sorry for this taking longer than usual, had some projects that needed to be finished and then I was just pushing through the last chap of my other fic Taken. So, yeah. Also, this will take a while since I will be doing a few other stories at the same time, so, don’t be upset if it takes a little to update.  
> Also, contact me to talk or ask questions about anything through:  
> Twitter: Paladin Willa @katie_prindle  
> Tumblr: paladinwilla  
> Here’s the story!

 

Two figures slide across the ice going in a circle, their outfits moving like they were water while looking like the cosmos. One was a young man, whose skin was a shade or two lighter than his cocoa brown hair, the girl was pale and had golden-blonde hair. The young man had his hand on the girl's face, their smiles bright and full of emotions. The music swirled with different notes and sounds as it neared its end about infinite hope, love, and thanks. The song reached a crescendo and the duo looked at each other as the man put his hands on the girl's waist and lifted her up before tossing her into the air. The crowd around them gasped as she twirled in the air slowly coming down. He grabbed her from the air with grace and skill.

He settled her on the ground again and they skated on. Nyma separated from Lance and she went off as he turned around and skated backward getting prepared for a triple Flip as she started doing a double Axel as the music slowly faded. The crowd cheered as Nyma landed the Axel and went toward Lance, grabbing his hand, face showing joy and love towards him. He then placed his hands on her waist again and held her above his head, circling her around as they slowed down in the center of the rink.

Once they stopped and the music had faded into the silence, the only thing heard was the faint pant of the skaters as they caught their breaths from their routine for the 2016 National Fall Championship. Lance settled Nyma back on the ground as people cheered again for their performance as the judges scored them. They wrapped their arms around each other as they waited and waved the crowd. This was the usual response they got after they performed since everyone loved them. When they skated, they put their hearts and souls into it, making their pieces seem like it's a part of themselves, their personalities and people loved it.

They got high scores because of that when they compete. Both were graceful, Lance was a natural ice skater, able to do the most difficult things without an effort, flowing like water while Nyma had grace from all her practice and hard work. Their friend waits for them on the sidelines, a big man with dark skin and black hair but a huge heart, he had finished his single competition and got silver and was waiting for them. They all look at the board as their score for America slowly stopped moving. On the board, their names flash red, white and blue showing they won: **_Lance Mcclain and Nyma Wells - 142.23_ ** _._

Lance and Nyma shouted happily as their friend Hunk also shouted congratulations to them. They beat the previous score holder for Japan by twelve point nineteen points and were the winner of the 2016 National Fall Championship Figure Skating Pairs. Bouquets were thrown onto the ice as Hunk and their coach Alfor came onto the ice to congratulate them. The pair bowed to the crowd as the two arrived. Hunk patted Lance on the back before placing his arm around Lance’s shoulders. Alfor shook Nyma’s hand while patting her shoulder. “You two did great. Good job you two. Everyone back home will be proud,” Alfor said and they smiled again.

“Yeah, that was amazing, bud! And Nyma, great touch on the throw twirl, your added move really made it something,” Hunk added as they went to the dashboard gate to leave the ice. They stepped onto the mat and grabbed their skate covers, bending down and sliding them onto their skates before grabbing their team jackets and pulling them on.

“Yours was awesome too, Hunk,” Lance said as they walked from the rink to where they would get their medals. “Can’t wait to see everyone’s faces back at Altea Ice Rink when they see we won these!” he said excitedly.

“Yeah, Shiro is gonna be so happy since he couldn’t come this time. Man, he was so looking forward to this year's Fall Championships, he and Allura had been practicing for ages. But you won it in their honor,” Hunk said and Alfor gave a small chuckle as he nodded agreement. It was very saddening when Allura had sprained her ankle when she landed the triple Axel and had to drop from the Championships. Shiro would have still come to cheer but stayed behind to help Allura since she wasn’t supposed to move for a few days and Alfor had to go so Shiro offered to help Allura in his place.

“He’ll appreciate it that you won that for them since they couldn’t do it themselves,” Alfor said and the two nodded.

“They’d do the same thing if we were in their spot,” Nyma said smiling as she thought about their close friends at home. During college Allura and Nyma had been roommates and gotten along well, becoming best friends along with another girl, Shay. Shay came to the ice rink regularly to watch or get measurements for something since she makes their outfits and Nyma would go and help her when she didn’t have anything to do.

“And, just think, Allura will be perfectly fine when we get back so she and Shiro can do the county competition coming up in a month!” Lance said and Hunk nodded.

“Yeah! And you could do a single’s routine!” Hunk said excitedly since he knew Lance did singles sometimes since Nyma either wasn’t available to do a pair or she said herself she wanted him to do it. They had a good friendship, they were close together so they could read each other easily and know what the other was thinking practically. Nyma was like a sister to Lance like how Hunk was a brother to him. Lance turned to Nyma and she nodded agreement to it.

“Go ahead, it’ll be a nice break from the strenuous training we’ve been doing,” she said and Alfor nodded.

“You’ll still come to practice but you won’t have to do as much,” Alfor reminded as they walked through the halls.

“Of course,” she said wistfully. They all started laughing, relieved that the intense competition was done for them. There was only one more competition for the Championships before they could all leave China.

“I wonder if the others are having as good of luck as us?” Lance asked and they all shrug.

“We’ll see I guess,” Hunk said and they nodded agreement.

“Well, go on up and get your medals, you two,” Alfor said and they nodded as they walked up the steps to the podium and received their gold medals. They stay up on the stage waving before being asked to say a few things.

“What made you want to figure skate?” a reporter asked them.

“Why do you put so much emotion into your works?” another asked.

“How did you meet your partner and how did you decide to skate together?” another one asked all right after the other.

“Well, my family always had this tradition of during the winter of going to the lake and skating around. My father loved skating since his sister was a figure skater when she was younger and is a skating coach. They inspired me to continue my love and put all my passion for this sport into my works. I met Nyma when I first showed up at Altea Ice Rink and we practiced together and it was just right. We’ve been skating together for quite a while now,” Lance said.

“I was inspired by my local professional figure skater and decided to follow in her footsteps and she trained me. I’ve always like skating, it was an escape from my problems and I’ve always used my emotions to choreograph the routines so it comes naturally. I met Lance when he first showed up at Altea when I was practicing. He thought my routine was really good and thought it might be better as a duo skate and we tried it. We skated well together and decided to skate duo ever since,” Nyma then replied to the anxious reporters. Alfor then came on the stage placing a hand on each other their shoulders.

“Now, I’m sure you're eager to ask Mr. Mcclain and Ms. Wells more questions but they have to get ready to leave tomorrow since the plane leaves early. Sorry again. If you want an interview, feel free to call Altea Ice Rink and talk to me about setting up interviews with any of the ice skaters that performed in these Championships since I help coach them,” with that said, Alfor led the two off and behind the stage where reporters couldn’t go.

“Thanks,” Lance said and Alfor nodded. “Those reporters are hounds, it's nice being recognized but that is just crazy. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it,” he continued and Nyma and Hunk both nodded agreement.

“Yeah, man. They’re intense when asking questions. They make you feel as if your being interrogated or something!” Hunk said and Lance nodded.

“You got that right,” Nyma agreed.

“Alright, let's get back to the hotel and get packed for tomorrow's plane,” Alfor said and they walked back to their hotel.

**XXX Three Day’s Later XXX**

Lance walked to Altea Ice Rink with Hunk beside him. Nyma was resting still after that exhausting competition and jet-lagged from the plane ride. As Lance pushed open the doors cold air welcomed them and Lance took a deep breath. “Man, I missed this place while in China,” he said and Hunk nodded.

“Yup. Those Championship rinks all feel sterile, unwelcoming while this one has a homey feel. You can’t help but feel welcome,” Hunk said closing his eyes blissfully as they walked into the building.

“You got that right,” Lance agreed, waving to Coran who stood at the desk going through papers, and they walked to the benches and placed their bags down and started doing stretches. “It’ll be nice to do some relaxing, slow moves for a little. What do you think Shiro and Allura will do for the competition coming up?” he raised a leg onto the dasher boards edge before bending over.

“I think they may use the routine they planned to use for the Championships,” he said and Lance nodded.

“Yeah, that’d make sense, though, they probably will dull it down since that is a high level routine,” he replied and Hunk nodded. “You think you can put some music on? You know how Matt and Pidge don’t like me up there since…... _that_ day,” he said and shivered a little when thoughts of what happened after flashed through. Matt and Pidge are scary when they’re mad.

“Sure, and never bring that up again since they can show up literally anywhere at any time,” Hunk said and Lance nodded.

“Still can’t believe how angry they got. It as just an ipod, and an old one at that,” he said and Hunk had to agree.

“Don’t know, but they sure as heck were mad,” he started walking toward a door that led up to the tech room.

“I know, I don’t think I’ll ever forget,” Hunk gave off a laugh as he walked through the door and Lance pulled on his skates and laced them up before rolling his skating pants down and hooked the stirrup to keep them in place as he skated. As he walked toward the gate on the dasher boards he zipped up his jacket. He stepped onto the ice right as Hunk pressed play on his phone and music filled the room, echoing around and filling every space available. As the music played, it pulled the moves from Lance’s body and he went across the ice, putting all his heart and emotion into it even though it was just a stretch.

He skated the routine with fierce concentration, not noticing that Hunk and his friends arrived and are leaning against the dasher boards watching. As he neared the end of his song, he looked around and noticed them for the first time that they were watching him skate. He smiled at them and finished his routine, knowing they didn’t mind since this was one of their favorite routines. He skating the dasher gate and slide to a stop beside them as Shiro and Allura smiled at him and Hunk gave a thumbs up. “Where’s Pidge?” Lance asked and Shiro smirked as they heard clattering.

“Three guesses, first two don’t count,” Shiro said and they all smirked.

“It’s a wonder Alfor still allows her to skate and go into the tech room,” Hunk said and they nodded agreement.

“I would have thought father would have stopped her by now,” Allura said and they soon heard running.

“Katie!” Alfor’s voice rang through the arena and Lance snickered.

“She’s in trouble,” he said and Hunk gave a soft chuckle while Shiro and Allura smiled. Lance turned back to Shiro and saw that he was happier than usual. “What’s got you so happy, Shiro?” he asked.

“My brother is moving here and will be coming to Altea Ice to train. He’s a figure skater too but also does some hockey on the side,” Shiro said smiling still and they see Matt walking toward them shaking his head.

“So, what she do this time, Matt?” Hunk asked and Matt rolled his eyes as he leaned against the dasher next to Hunk.

“I think the better question would be ‘what _hasn’t_ she done?’, Hunk,” he said adjusting his glasses and Hunk nodded. “And to answer, she tried making the sound systems around the rink become more…….moving for the audience,” he paused trying to think of a way to describe his sisters’ antics. “She wanted the people on the bleachers watching to feel the music, if you will,” he said when he saw that Shiro and Lance were both not quite getting his meaning while Allura and Hunk had some semblance of knowledge.

“Ahh, then what was that clatter?” Lance asked and Matt shrugged.

“Don’t know, got there after it. You can try asking Alfor or Pidge, but I doubt either will tell,” Matt said and everyone nodded. Alfor only told them what they needed to know and Pidge would clam up at the best times and not tell a thing until she felt it was right. It was infuriating for them when that happened.

“You can say that again,” Hunk said from experience trying to get Pidge to talk and it not working at all. “Well, I’ll go get us some training food while you guys warm up,” Hunk then walked off after everyone nodded agreement.

“So, what’s your brothers' name and when will he be arriving?” Lance asked. Shiro talked about his brother but didn’t ever tell a name. So they knew he was a figure skater, and a good one at that, but not as good as Shiro and Allura or Lance and Nyma. He didn’t put all his emotion or passion into his works like they did. If he did, then he’d be as good as them.

“His name is Keith, I’ve said that many times,” Shiro then got a thoughtful expression, “though a few times you weren’t there, and the rest you were training when I said it, so, ok, I guess you wouldn’t have heard his name. Anyway, he said he’ll be arriving here tomorrow morning. Haven’t gotten it out yet if I would pick him up or he’d want me to meet him somewhere,” he smiled softly then. “He’s always stubborn even on simple things, I’m sure you two would get along, Lance,” he said.

“Maybe,” Lance said. “Now, let’s get to training, the county competition is in less than four weeks!” he continued and they nodded.

“Do you have a song that you want to skate to yet?” Shiro asked as he placed his skates on.

“It’s between two songs. I want to pick the one that speaks to me, but I’m having trouble,” Lance said and Shiro nodded.

“Do you have a routine planned for them both?” Allura asked.

“I have a rough runs for both, nothing permanent for either since I’m still figuring it out,” he explained and Allura nodded.

“How about you run through both and we’ll help you. Once that’s done, maybe you’ll be able to decide,” Allura said and Lance nodded.

“Alright. Matt, once you get up there can you play track ten?” he asked and Matt nodded.

“Sure thing,” he then went off toward a door and Lance skated to the center of the ice going into position. Soon music filled the rink, it started off soft and Lance started skating around. As the music swelled, Lance pulled more emotion out of his body and put it into the routine. Shiro and Allura watched as Lance put all his sorrow into this piece, made them feel this pain of his. As the song came close to its end, Lance stopped and looked over at them, that was as far as he got in planning it and he could see that it still moved them. Allura wiped her eyes from the tears that had pooled and started clapping and Shiro joined in. Over the speakers, they heard Matt clapping and Lance gave a small bow.

“That’s as far as I got,” he said and they nodded. “I’ll do the other one now and then you guys could choose which one to start working on with me,” he said and they nodded again. “Matt!” he called up and they heard movement.

“ _Yes?_ ” Matt asked, they could hear the awe in Matt’s voice that he got every time he watched Lance skate.

“Track twenty-four next, please,” he called up.

“ _Sure,_ ” Matt replied dreamily. Shiro chuckled slightly while Lance looked at him curiously. Allura saw the look and giggled herself.

“What?” Lance asked and they looked at him innocently.

“Nothing,” Allura said and Lance rolled his eyes. The music started up, an upbeat sound, faster than the other one. As Lance skated around he wore a dazzling smile, even his moves were happier. Hunk arrived a quarter of the way through the song and he smiled as Lance went by doing a triple Loop. He stopped a bit after the halfway point and raised a hand, signaling Matt to stop the music.

“ _Is that all, Lance?_ ” Matt asked over the speakers and Lance nodded.

“Yup. If I were to do this one, I’d need some help doing the routine,” he said.

“ _Well, both are amazing, Lance. As always,_ ” Matt muttered the last part but they heard anyway. Lance turned to the tech room window and flashed Matt a brilliant smile.

“Thanks, Matt,” he said. Hidden from view, Matt was blushing that his last comment was heard and he tried hiding beneath the desk but Pidge pulled him back up from where she sat in the booth with him.

“ _Matt’s busy right now but if he could, he’d say ‘your welcome’,_ ” Pidge called out and Lance nodded.

“I’m guessing Alfor finished lecturing you?” he called up and Pidge groaned.

“ _Yeah. Jeez, it_ was _an accident,_ ” she said and Shiro looked to the room with a look that conveyed that he didn’t believe that totally.

“Yeah, Shiro doesn’t believe you!” Lance called up.

“ _Thank you, captain obvious. I can see Shiro you know!_ ” Pidge’s voice called out. “ _Anyways, I think maybe doing the first one. It has such intense emotions in it,_ ” Pidge continued.

“See, that’s the problem. They both, in my opinion, have intense emotions in them that I can’t seem to pick one,” Lance said sighing.

“ _What if you put the two together?_ ” Matt suggested and everyone looked toward the booth.

“How would I do that?” he asked, head tilted slightly and inside the room Matt shrugged a little even though no one could see, his face a light pink.

“ _Well, I could edit the two pieces together so that it starts off with the sad routine then transition into the happy one. It could actually be really cool,_ ” Matt said continuing with his idea.

“Yeah, maybe. Could you get to working on it so that we could try it out?” Lance asked and Matt nodded.

“ _Sure thing. If you do it, you’ll need to work on a transition from sad to happy. So you might as well start working,_ ” he said and Lance nodded turning to Shiro who nodded agreement to help.

“Will do,” he shouted up to Matt. “So, would it be halfway through that it transitions?” he asked quickly so that he could see which moves to end the sad on.

“ _Just about, yeah,_ ” Matt replied pulling his laptop out to start working on it and Pidge smirked.

“Alright. Thanks, Matt,” Lance said turning back to Shiro. “Shall we start?” he asked and Shiro nodded.

“Sure, Hunk you can start practicing as well,” Shiro said pulling his own skates on. He then skated onto the ice and Lance followed him to the center of the ice. “Let’s begin,” he turned to Lance. “Ok, so if it’s in the middle we can use a move from the sad routine that can transition to the happy routine nicely. One I saw was the one after you landed the double Toe Loop and then started your outside edge spread eagle, your heels facing each other as you moved to the right preparing for your next move,” as Shiro spoke he demonstrated the move he was talking about.

“What would you suggest happen after to make the transition clear and smooth?” Lance asked and Shiro pointed at him.

“Well, what you could do is after eight beats of the spread eagle and then go into a triple Flip,” he got ready, doing the spread eagle before turning and skate backwards on the back inside edge and then planted his free foots’ pick into the ground and pushing into the air to spin three times before landing on the opposite foot. “Then you can start with the next move from your second routine,” he said skating to a stop beside Lance.

“You think that would make a good transition?” he asked and Shiro nodded.

“Yeah, as for the second portion which is when your song is upbeat, you can do what you had planned in the beginning. I’m thinking that you just take out the first four elements from the song you had planned and then you should be good. We’ll just have to work on an ending then,” he explained and Lance nodded. Shiro then clapped his hands together. “Ok, now how about you give it a try?” he asked and Lance nodded, going into position where he would be roughly for the spread eagle. He then did the transition and moved onto the next move which would start the next part.

Once he did that, Lance turned toward the boards and saw Shiro smiling. “Was it good?” he asked.

“Definitely. Now you just need to practice the whole thing to see how it looks complete,” Shiro said and Lance nodded going to the center of the ice as Shiro went back to the boards and leaned against them with Hunk joining him since he didn’t want to mess Lance up. Lance pushed off his left skate onto his right and went through the routine slowly coming up to the transition Shiro thought of. He leaned back onto the outside edge of his skates and then went into the triple Flip and started the second part, all senses of sadness gone as he moved with a joy. He came to the end where he didn’t finish and turned to Shiro and Hunk and Hunk started clapping and Shiro nodded to himself.

“That was good, bud,” Hunk said happily and Lance made his way across the ice to him.

“Thanks,” Lance replied before looking at Shiro. “So?” he asked and Shiro looked down with a smirk.

“It was good. Just needs more work. The transition will need more work, though. It didn’t flow right,” he said and Lance smiled.

“Well, of course since it was roughly planned in about three minutes,” Lance said and both Shiro and Hunk laughed.

“Alright, Hunk,” Shiro started, turning towards Hunk. “Now you do your routine. You said you’ve been working on a duo routine for you and Pidge for the competition in two months,” he said and Hunk nodded.

“Pidge, play track five!” Hunk shouted up.

“ _Alright,_ ” Pidge responded through the speakers as Hunk skated to the center of the ice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here’s chap 2!! And don’t worry much, Keith shows up! So, let’s see what happens when Keith finally shows up shall we. also, i’m on winter break so i should be able to do more updating, key word should. But don’t be upset if it proves difficult to ok, i am having some craziness goin on like figuring out when i’m moving. So ya, fun. Ok back to the story!(P.S. there is injury later in chap so be warned)
> 
> Tumblr: paladinwilla
> 
> Twitter: Paladin Willa @katie_prindle

 Lance pushed his car door closed and pressed the lock button on his keys. The little key chains and trinkets on his keys jingled as he swung his bag onto his shoulders and stuffed them into a pocket on the bag. He walked toward the Ice Rink and made sure he had everything he needed. He opened his bag slightly and saw he had his skates, jacket, scarf, water, some money if he wanted to buy a snack and finally, a portable mini speaker. He knew that Pidge and Matt wouldn’t get to the rink until later and the others would be late. Only Coran was there so he brought the speaker so he could warm up with music. Once he reached the rink doors he pulled out his keys again and pulled out the rink door key.

He unlocked the door and pushed it open before locking it again so that no one would walk in unless Coran allowed them or they had their own key to get in. He pushed his keys back into his bag and he passed the desk where Coran was doing some paperwork and waved. “’Morning, Coran,” Lance called and Coran looked up and waved back.

“Good morning, Lance. Getting an early start are we?” he asked pulling his mustache slightly and Lance nodded.

“I wanted to make sure I was all warmed up before the others came and so that I could see if I could make the transition we worked on yesterday smoother,” Lance said pulling out his skating jacket and pulling it on.

“Alrighty. I’ll be at the desk if you need me,” Coran called walking away.

“I will!” Lance shouted back while picking up the mini speaker and his phone. He went to the dasher boards and placed the speaker down, grabbed AUX cord and plugged it into his phone. He then opened his music and pulled up his skating list and pressed a random song before skating to the center of the rink. The music started and he recognized the song as one of the first he choreographed for a competition. The song was upbeat, happy, something that everyone could clap along with.

He glided across the ice, the music pulling the routine from his body as if he had only practiced it yesterday. He reached the halfway point and prepared for the triple Salchow. He turned his body so that he was skating backwards on his left foot, he then pushed off with his right foot by swinging it up and he spun in the air. As he spun in the air he finally looked at his surroundings and saw an unfamiliar face. He expected to see someone just not the face of a stranger who had black hair and a mullet. He came down distracted from his jump and he knew something was wrong as his right foot twisted painfully.

**XXX**

Keith looked around the airport, his two bags by his feet as he waited for a taxi. He knew Shiro was ok with picking him up, but he wanted to make it a surprise. He decided to go directly to the ice rink Shiro goes to, to surprise him. He only had his skating bag and duffle full of spare clothing, pj’s, and hygiene stuff. The rest of his things should be at his new apartment since the Fedex tracker said they arrived at Shiro’s. A taxi came up to the curb and he walked up to it after grabbing his bags. The window came down and he leaned forward slightly so he could hear the driver.

“Where to?” the driver asked.

“Altea Ice Rink, please,” Keith said and the driver nodded.

“Sure thing,” he replied and Keith pulled open the backseat door and placed his items inside and sat down buckling. “So, you skate?” the driver asked as he pulled from the airport.

“Yeah, my brother got me skating when we were younger,” he said smiling and the driver smiled back.

“What did ya brother get you into?” Keith looked out the window and watched as the airport disappeared and they went onto a street, buildings spaced out away from the airport slowly became closer the farther they got from the airport.

“He first got me into hockey, then he started doing figure skating and I wondered what was so great about it to make him stop competing in hockey games and tried it. I found it exciting, a challenge for me, and I’ve done it ever since,” Keith explained looking back toward the driver and saw his smiling face through the rearview mirror.

“Ah, how nice, a family thing,” he said and the only thing heard was the soft radio in the background. Keith turned back to the window and watched as the building changed into tall buildings ranging from two story family houses to twenty story company buildings and apartment complexes. They turn down a street and little family owned shops lined the streets and halfway down the street was the ice rink.

On the street, a sign said **_Altea Ice Rink_ ** in swirling font that had the sign making curves to accommodate the words nicely. The sign was white with Alfor’s favorite flower the juniberry on the ends of the turquoise blue words, making it pop but also seem welcoming and friendly. The driver turned into the lot and Keith saw the building for the first time. The ice rink was stark white with pillars holding up a cement awning that had swirls going across the eaves and down the columns. On top of the awning, against the buildings wall was **_Altea Ice Rink_ ** again in the same style as it was on the sign by the street.

Windows lined the walls allowing people to look in, seeing the inside and allowed the light blue tinted lights to shine their lights out. The front door was a set of double doors that had windows too, but they had a swirling pattern on the edges giving it this fancy look. Above the door, there were swirls that lead to the top where there was a sign for everyone to see saying the hours and their contact info. The driver pulled to a stop in front of the door and Keith nodded thanks as he paid before getting out and walking to the front doors.

He looked in and saw the comfy, welcoming interior and saw on the rink in the distance, the light blue lights on, knowing someone was inside. He gave the door a tug before knocking on it. He continued looking inside and noticed a man with orange hair and mustache pop his head out of a hall and then walk towards him. Keith stepped to the side and the man opened the door allowing an upbeat song to flow out of the building, echoing all around. “Hello there, I’m Coran. What shall I do for you?” the man asked ushering Keith inside and toward the desk.

“My names Keith. My brother Shiro comes here. I wanted to see the rink he talked so much about,” he said and Coran nodded.

“Ah. Well, you can go right ahead to the ice and I can tell Shiro you’re here,” he said and Keith nodded heading over to the ice and heard something else, “Oh, you might want to know there’s one other person on the ice!” Coran called out and Keith raised a hand in acknowledgment but he didn’t catch the name Coran said as the music got louder as he walked closer. He walks to the dasher boards and leaned against them as the skater went by, doing a routine to the happy song. Keith looked closely at the skater, he had brown skin, cocoa hair, and ocean blue eyes that seemed to draw Keith in. He was wearing a jacket with Altea Ice Rink written in the same swirling font as the sign onto the back with his last name sewn onto it underneath in blue. The jacket front had a v on it in a deep blue color similar to his name on the back. It looked like Shiro’s but in a blue color.

He recognized skater then, from both Shiro’s talking of his friends and from seeing the face multiple times on tv when he watched competitions. His eyes widened as he watched Lance perform in person and saw Lance preparing for a jump. He turned backward and then swung his right leg up and went into a Salchow jump spinning. He knew the instant Lance saw him when Lance’s eyes widened part way through the jump. Lance came down and Keith knew Lance landed wrong and it was part of his fault for it.

Lance’s right foot twisted to the side, Lance’s face is in surprise and a dash of fear as pushes his hands below him onto the ice to try catching himself. Only for them to slip on the freshly cleaned ice and his left hand slides to the right, making Lance land on his left arm and wrist before his head cracks against the ice and his left foot’s blade to catch onto his leg as he rolled briefly, making a cut go across his calf before he stopped rolling and just slide for a little before stopping.

The music continued it’s cheerful beat, unaware of the accident that just happened. He could hear the faint grunt\groan that Lance made before not hearing anything else. He then heard rapid footsteps and turned slightly to see Coran running up and past him onto the ice. Coran then slid across the ice toward Lance’s prone body and went onto his knees. Keith didn’t know why, but he followed Coran and came to a stop beside the eccentric man as he checked over Lance. Coran then looked up at him with a semi-grim face.

Keith looked away from Coran’s gaze and instead looked down at Lance’s prone figure, his left wrist was an irritated pink color and was slightly swelled, his nose from where Lance had hit was turned slightly to the side, and there was a deep looking cut on his right calf, blood dripping down it like his nose. “It’s not good, but it could have been worse,” Coran said and Keith looked back at the man.

“Should we take him to the hospital?” Keith asked Coran nodded.

“From the looks of it, he most likely has a sprained wrist and maybe ankle, can’t be sure yet. His nose looks like it has a fracture and his leg has a semi deep cut that shouldn’t be too much of a problem. But I don’t know if he has a concussion, it’s easier to tell when they’re awake,” Coran said and Keith nodded agreement, he assumed as much since Shiro and himself have gotten those types of injuries before. “Do you have anything on you that we can use to stop the bleeding on his leg?”

Keith rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a scarf and kneels down from where he stood and started wrapping it around Lance’s leg before tying it tight. He leans back and looks over at Coran and noticed him looking down and saw that Lance’s eyes were moving slightly. Lance’s blue eyes open sluggishly and he looked between the two dazed. “What--” he started before stopping as a wave of dizziness and nausea came over him. He gripped his head moaning slightly in pain from both his head and wrist.

“Lance,” Coran started softly and Lance looked up through squinted eyes, “you’re injured and I’m going to take you to the hospital to have you looked over, ok?” he asked and Lance gave a small movement of his head for a yes. Coran nodded and placed his arm under Lance’s neck and placed his other hand on Lance’s chest as he moved Lance up into a sitting position. Lance groaned again as Coran slowly moved him up so that he leaned against him. “Would you mind helping, Keith?” he asked and Keith nodded going to Lance’s other side and moving Lance’s arm around his shoulder to help before placing his free hand around Lance’s waist like Coran.

They slowly moved across the ice as Lance kept his head bowed trying to ease the pain throbbing there. When they were almost to the gate, other people arrived, only two he knew, Shiro and Allura. “What happened?” Shiro asked rushing forward when they saw the state Lance was in.

“He got surprised seeing me while in a jump and fell down,” he said looking down when he saw the short girl with brown hair and the tall, big man with black hair look at him with slight distrust since their friend was hurt because of him. “We’re taking him to the hospital now,” he said and Shiro nodded.

“Of course, we’ll be here waiting,” Shiro said and Allura nodded, smiling warmly at him. Keith nodded and they started walking out of the rink heading over to Coran’s car.

“You don’t mind coming with, do you? I might need help getting him back to the rink after,” he said and Keith nodded.

“Yeah, I don’t mind. I feel bad for making this happen,” he said as they walked slowly towards the car and Coran looked over Lance’s bowed head toward Keith.

“It’s not your fault, Keith. People get surprised all the time and mess a landing up. It’s not your fault,” Coran said and Keith gave a small smile.

“Thanks,” he said and they continued walking in silence. They soon stopped in front of a car and Coran helped transfer Lance’s weight to Keith so he could unlock his car. Once the car was unlocked they got Lance settled in the backseat and Coran went to the driver's side while Keith went to the passenger seat. Coran then drove them to the hospital, it was a fast drive since the hospital was only five minutes away by car. They soon arrived and Keith got out and began getting Lance out without placing any weight on Lance’s injured foot. He managed to get Lance out right as Coran arrived beside him and he closed the door before taking Lance’s other arm.

They then walked toward the emergency room door and it slid open and they walked in toward the desk where a woman sat typing.

“Ma’am, we need some help. Our friend got injured during practice,” Coran said and the woman looked up and saw the state lance was in and nodded. She then got up and went off a ways to talk to someone and soon a doctor came to them with a wheelchair and they gently placed Lance onto the chair and the doctor turned away and Corna turned to follow before looking at Keith. “Tell the others what’s happening?” he asked and Keith nodded following Coran down the hall as he fished his phone out of his pocket.

**_Keith: We’re in the emergency room. A doctor is now leading us to a room to check Lance’s injuries._ **

He then clicked sent and held his phone loosely as they continued through halls until they reached a room. He felt his phone vibrate and looked down at the screen and saw he had a message.

**_Big Bro: Ok, keep us updated._ **

**_+6537: It’s Pidge! I got your number from Shiro. Tell us when you get out so we can make sure Lance can get around easily should he have crutches!_ **

**_+8943: It’s Hunk. Plz tell us Lance’s injuries once you find out man!_ **

Keith let a small smile reach his face at seeing Lance’s friends concerned for him. It’s something Keith hasn’t seen in awhile and he’s glad his brother has friends like that. He hopes that he could be friends with them like that.

**_Keith: I will you guys. Entering the room right now for Lance’s examination._ **

He hit send for the group message and sat down in a chair beside Coran as the doctor checked out everything. While he did that, Keith added Pidge and Hunk to his short contact list which had Shiro, Allura, his parents and a couple other people he’s met. After awhile the doctor turns to them with a small smile on his face. “So he got injured doing a figure skating jump?” he asked and they nodded. “He’s lucky. He has a mild concussion, fractured nose, sprained wrist and ankle and will need a few stitches for the cut on his calf,” the doctor said as he wrapped Lance’s wrist before placing a strip over Lance’s nose to keep it straight.

“Ok, I assumed as much,” Coran said and the doctor nodded.

“He’ll need to use crutches for at least a week. And bed rest too. You’ll need to make sure he doesn’t move around much so that he can heal faster, alright?” he asked and they nodded. “Alright, I’ll get to doing the stitches then and then I’ll get a brace for his ankle and the crutches,” the doctor said heading to the door after looking briefly at the open file for Lance. Keith then fished his phone out again and opened a group text to everyone.

**_Keith: Doctor just gave us the news. He’s got a mild concussion, fractured nose, sprained wrist and ankle and will need a few stitches for cut on his calf. We’ll need to make sure he doesn’t move much and needs bed rest._ **

**_Big Bro: All right. We’ll make sure Lance can get around alright here._ **

**_Hunk: Yeah, I’ll start making Lance’s fav food so he’ll feel better!_ **

**_Keith: We’ll be back between 15min to maybe an hour. Depends on how long it takes for stitches._ **

**_Big Bro: see ya then!_ **

**_Keith: see ya_ **

**_Big Bro: <3_ **

Keith smiled at his phone before locking it and pushing it back into his pocket and looked up to see the doctor holding a needle. Keith grimaced slightly and looked away and saw Coran looking at him with a smile. “What?” he asked and Coran shrugged looking away.

“Nothing,” Coran replied and Keith gave him a suspicious look. He looked away from Coran then as they waited for the doctor to get finished with the stitches.

**XXX**

Shiro looked toward the door as he heard the rink doors open. In the doorway was Keith and he was hovering beside Lance as they walked through with Coran holding the door for them. Lance limped forward on his crutches smiling as they made their way over to the dasher boards. “Lance!” Shiro called and Lance looked toward the ice and smiled when he saw Shiro. He leaned over onto one crutch and raised his other hand to wave.

“Hey, Shiro!” Lance called limping forward again with Keith behind him.

“Take it easy Lance,” Shiro said chuckling as Lance tried limping over fast but he slowed down at Shiro’s words.

“Ok, _dad_ ,” Lance said teasingly and Shiro’s face turned red.

“Don’t call me that,” he said and Lance laughed as he went to the seats behind the dashers. From the ice, Pidge was also laughing as Allura was standing beside Shiro trying to keep a straight face and Hunk wasn’t seen. Coran came up to him and took his crutches once he was sitting down and placed them to the side where no one would trip over them.

“How do you feel Lance?” Keith asked sitting beside Lance as he tied up his own skates.

“Dizzy, but I’ll be fine,” Lance said. “I’ve had worse.”

“I’m sorry about you getting hurt,” Keith said and Lance looked over at him.

“It wasn’t your fault. I don’t blame you. If anyone’s to blame, it’s me. I should have kept my focus,” Lance said and Keith looked at Lance curiously. It was strange for Keith to have someone not blaming him for anything.

“Why?” he asked and Lance looked back towards the ice.

“Because I know it for a fact from what I can remember from that blur of time. It may be a blur for me that fall, but I know that it was my fault that I fell. I should have stayed concentrated during the jump since it’s easy to get hurt during those,” he said and Keith nodded to the logic there.

“I guess. Thanks, I guess for not blaming me,” he said at last and Lance nodded.

“Well, that’s what I do. We never introduced ourselves. The names Lance. Lance Mclain,” he raised a hand to Keith and Keith raised his own to shake it. “You’re Keith, Shiro’s brother right?”

“Yeah, Keith Kogane. Shiro’s my adopted brother so I kept my original last name,” he said and Lance nodded smiling at him and Keith gave a small smile in return.

“Nice to meet ya!” Lance said as a door opened and Hunk came our carrying a small container.

“Lance!” hunk called out and Lance turned to him. “When I heard the news I started making your favorite! Your mom’s Cuban mango mousse!” he said happily and Lance smiled at him.

“Thanks, bud. You're the best!” Lance smiled at Hunk happily as Hunk handed him the container full of the treat and a spoon.

“Alright, Hunk come on we need to work on yours. Lance, think you can help?” Shiro asked and Lance nodded.

“Sure can!” he called back and Shiro nodded as Hunk skated to the ice’s center towards him, Allura and Pidge.

“Come on Keith!” he called and Keith made his way to the ice, feeling Lance’s eyes on him as he went onto the ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so there we have it!! Chap 2! Whatcha think? And Matt hasn’t shown up yet, just wait, his reaction should be golden while Pidge is laughing hysterically at it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is pure silliness. it's kinda cute with it's silliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I realized, Shiro doesn’t have a description at all. His bangs are black still and he has the scar over his nose still but it’s from a car accident he got in. He also still has both his arms, nothing cybernetic. Ok, back to the story! This is literally mostly silliness with no seriousness. I was planning on it becoming serious for something but I lost my train of thought on what was going to happen. So, you get this!
> 
> Tumblr: paladinwilla
> 
> Twitter: Paladin Willa

**** A fast set of footsteps could be heard coming towards the rink. They all turned to see Matt coming toward them. Matt raised a hand waving looking at them all and when he saw the crutches beside Lance, he came running forward. “Lance! Are you ok!? What happened?” Matt asked hovering over Lance who laughed slightly, wincing as his head moved too fast.

“Not so loud, Matt, please,” Lance said and Matt nodded. “I’m fine, just a few minor injuries, nothing that won’t be better in a few days,” Lance smiled encouragingly toward Matt but Matt shook his head.

“No, you’re not fine. If you need anything just tell me and I’ll get it!” Matt said fretting over Lance.

“Ok, I will, Matt. Stop fretting over me!” Lance said slapping Matt’s hands away as he tried looking at Lance’s head. On the ice, Pidge laughed clutching her stomach as Shiro shook his head. Matt rubbed his hand before sitting down on the seats beside Lance.

“Pidge!” Matt called and Pidge looked over at him from the ice. “You’re not practicing for a competition, can you go to the tech room?” he called out and Pidge sighed.

“Fine!” she called out and started skating to the gate, carding her fingers through her hair before placing a hairband on holding it up in a ponytail. Keith and Hunk watched as the girl grumbled under her breath as she made her way to the door leading up to the tech room.

“Thanks!” Matt shouted and she raised a hand as the door closed behind her and he laughed.

“You don’t have to stay here. I can take care of myself. And if I need anything I can ask my bro Hunk for help,” Lance argued and Matt shrugged.

“I don’t have anything stopping me from helping you while Hunk is preparing for that competition in three and a half weeks. Do you really want to delay him?” he asked and Lance shook his head and Matt smiled. “See? Now you just relax and keep that ankle elevated so that it heals better. I’ll get some ice for it,” with that Matt stood up and went into the small kitchen that made snacks or simple foods that everyone can buy and went to the fridge. He opened the top part which was a small freezer and grabbed one of the many ice packs there and went back to Lance and saw that he was leaned back with his ankle elevated. Matt placed the ice pack onto the ankle which had Lance hissing slightly before relaxing again and Matt relaxed next to him, leaning against Lance’s side and Lance didn’t mind, he was a physical person, always hugging or touching people he cared about.

Keith watched from the ice as Matt dotted on Lance like an over protective boyfriend or mother. With the thought of boyfriend, something welled up in his chest confusing him. Lance was attractive, Keith wouldn’t deny that from his tall, lean body, warm smile and amazingly blue eyes. Keith realized he might have a crush on Lance, he’s seen the passion he puts into his routines and knows from Shiro how he cares deeply about his friends and how he’s very loyal to them. But Matt very well may be Lance’s boyfriend and that would mean he was unattainable. Keith startled when a hand was placed on his shoulders and he turned to see that Hunk had placed his hand there.

“You ok man?” he asked and Keith shrugged.

“Just thinking,” he replied vaguely and Hunk smirked.

“About my roommate and bro Lance?” Hunk asked innocently and Keith felt his face heat up slightly and sputtered.

“Just wondering if he’s actually ok and why he’s not mad at me,” he said and Hunk nodded.

“Ah. He’s had worse than a sprained wrist and ankle. And he’s not easy to make mad. He forgives people very easily, especially when he knows it wasn’t on purpose, which he most definitely thought for what happened,” Hunk explained and Keith nodded.

“That’s what he said basically,” Keith muttered and Hunk laughed slightly while nodding.

“See? Now how about we get back to work. After you can return to staring,” he then skated off as Keith stood on the ice sputtering and his face heating up more.

“I-i was not Hunk!” Keith shouted skating after the hulking figure of Hunk. From the stands, he heard Lance and Matt laughing at them even though they didn’t know what was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, I got stuck on what to do next because of a few things so I decided to just publish it with its silliness. Ok, I’m going to write a different fic! Bye!! Luv ya my amazing readers! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so chap 4 of this fic!! Booya! Also, sorry for the delay in updating this. I still luv ya. I also have a new fic in the works, well two, the music one i’ve been working on for a while and then a avatar the last airbender one, for a thing I joined called Voltron BigBang. The music one will take a little to put up and the avatar one won’t be up for a long time. I think it’ll be up in like June, but we’ll see.  
> Tumblr: paladinwilla  
> Twitter: PaladinWilla Prindle

**** Lance watched Keith skate around the rink practicing his routine for the upcoming competition. The same one Lance was going to enter. Keith had good technique and skill but lacked the passion that would make his routine come to life and have people really love and remember it. Lance decided he’d try telling this to Keith once he finished practicing since he didn’t want to interrupt.

He wanted to make sure Keith got through his thing with his complete focus even though Shiro was stopping him to give him tips. The music coming from the speakers slowly quieted down and Keith stopped, breathing heavily as he looked at everyone in the rink. Lance smiled down at Keith who looked at him surprised. Keith looked at Lance and saw the smile directed at him. He felt his heart stutter at the sight and he raised a hand to Lance giving him a small wave. “So what do you think?” he asked and Shiro nodded.

“It was good. Just needs some more work on you footwork and a few transitions,” Shiro said and Lance waved his hand and everyone looked up at him.

“Come up here Keith!” he shouted and Keith looked between him and Shiro.

“Why?” he called up and Shiro just nodded.

“I have some input but don’t want to be shouting it!” Lance said and Keith sighed.

“Ok, I’ll be up in a few,” he shouted up and Lance nodded as he slowly made his way to the gate and stepped onto the mat surrounding the rink. He soon walked to the seats and made his way up to Lance who sat a few rows up. He then sat down next to Lance and looked at him expectantly. “What did you want to tell me?” he asked and Lance leaned forward, placing his elbows onto his knees.

“Ya, you routine is really good and I agree with what Shiro said. But, there’s also this,” Lance said and he looked Keith in the eyes. “Your skating, while it may be great, it lacks emotion, passion,” he said and Keith looked at him confused.

“What do you mean?” Keith asked looking at Lance curiously. “Wait, how can you stand hearing the music loud if you have a concussion?” he asked and Lance smiled before pointing to his ears where Keith saw blue plugs.

“I have these ear sleep plug things in to dull the loud music so it won’t hurt. Now as to what I meant was, when you skate, you don’t put your whole body and soul into it. Sure, you know the routine and the music well, but you don’t put much emotion into it. You look like you just going through the motions. Not really there,” he said and Keith looked away at those words.

“Why do you care about my skating? Hmm. You don’t know me,” Keith said. “I would have put you as a person that would love their competition being bad,” he finished and looked over at Lance and away from Shiro who was talking to Hunk.

“Well, then you don’t know me well either. I want my competitors to be in great shape and be into their routines. Here, figure skating competitions bring people together and makes bonds with them. I don’t know where you’re from, but in this state and the surrounding states, all the figure skaters are like family,” he said. “And now, you’re apart of this family,” he looked forward again, over toward Hunk and Shiro. He was thankful though that Matt had left to get them water. Lance thought it was sweet and nice of Matt to worry and want to help, but he was beginning to be to much for the moment. Lance knew he meant well, but sometimes you just need to be alone.

“Do you even know what my routine is supposed to say?” Keith asked defensively.

“Yes, I do. I can see your story, it started happy but then ends on a more sad note. But without any emotion, it doesn’t have the same feelings. It feels bland, like you don’t want to be telling this story,” Lance said looking forward again. He heard steps and turned to see Matt coming back with two water bottles. “Thanks Matt,” he said as Matt sat by him and he took the proffered bottle. “Just, think about what I said ok?” he asked and Keith gave a curt nod before walking down the seats and back onto the ice.

“What was that about?” Matt asked and Lance just smirked at him.

“Just a little chat. Nothing big,” Lance replied opening up his bottle.

“You sure?” he asked and Lance nodded. On the ice, Allura had joined on with Keith. They all skated to the edge though to get some water. Shiro and Allura were talking and Keith and Hunk relaxed against the boards. The lights dimmed suddenly and a soft, melodic tune played. Lance looked down and saw that Shiro was flustered looking and started laughing, assuming Pidge was messing with their coach when really she was messing with Matt. She saw Matt leaning forward and decided to make a romantic little scene and got the bonus of Shiro and Allura also being in it. Beside Lance, Matt had a light blush going and was flustered at the scene going on. He then turned to the booth along with Shiro and glared into it at Pidge.

“What the heck, Katie!?” Matt shouted.

“ _ Sorry, guess I accidentally whacked a few things while I searched for Hunk’s song, _ ” she replied and Matt could hear her smirk. Shiro looked between Matt and the booth and understood that Pidge was embarrassing her brother in front of his crush.

“Matt, are you ok? You’re really red,” Lance pulled Matt out of his flustered thoughts with his question and the hand placed on Matt’s shoulder. Matt turned to Lance and saw the worry there which made his face flush a bit more.

“Um, ya. I’m going to….go see….if Katie...needs...help,” he said slowly and Lance raised an eyebrow at him.

“Are we talking about the same person here? Pidge\Katie doesn’t ever need help,” Lance said and Matt nodded.

“Better safe than sorry, right?” he asked and before Lance could reply he was off, running toward the booth with a determined gaze. Shiro chuckled as he watched Matt running to the booth to most likely tackle his sister and wished her the best of luck.

“How you doing, Lance?” Shiro called up to Lance and everyone turned to him.

“I’m good. But I’m worried about Matt. His face was very red when he left,” Lance replied and Hunk laughed slightly as Shiro just smiled. Everyone had a vague idea of Matt’s crush on Lance while only Coran and Pidge know for sure. Pidge told Shiro while everyone else only suspected, and poor Lance doesn’t have a clue. It was quite amusing for everyone to watch Matt get flustered around Lance while Lance remains oblivious to Matt’s advancements.

“Matt’s fine,” Shiro replied and Lance nodded. “He just needed to make sure Pidge didn’t ‘break’ anything,” he finished with a small chuckle.

“ _ I didn’t break anything you mo--AAHH! _ ” there was a small crash as Pidge was cut off and they hear her grunt.

“ _ Katie just fell from her chair from leaning back on it too far _ ,” Matt’s voice came through and bother Shiro and Allura looked at each other with knowing looks and Hunk raises a brow and a look of disbelief toward the booth.

“Well, better tell Pidge to be careful next time,” Shiro shouts up.

“ _ I’m very careful thank you. Matt-- _ ” Pidge was once again cut off as Matt did something.

“ _ Will do! _ ” Matt shouts and then the speaker goes down as someone shuts it off. Shiro chuckles to himself as he turns back to Keith and Hunk.

“Until they figure everything out up there, why don’t you practice parts that you feel uncomfortable with,” he suggested and they both nodded. Shiro and Allura both stay by the boards as Keith and Hunk skate to different ends of the rink to practice.

“How’s yours coming?” Lance asked leaning forward slightly. Shiro turns to Lance and smiles.

“It’s going good. Just a few more moves that need to be adjusted,” he said and Lance nodded.

“Allura, how’s Alfor doing?” he asked and she turned to him with a smile.

“Fathers doing well. Just buried in paperwork and phone calls. Coran tries helping as much as he can but even he can’t take them all,” she explained and Lance laughed.

“I can imagine,” he said and they heard footsteps and talking coming toward them and turned.

“I told you, Mr. Mclain is injured so he might not want to do any interviews right now. And Miss Wells is resting. Flying across the world takes a toll on her,” Alfor walked up to the rink with a phone to his ear and in his usual coach outfit which was an Altea Ice Rink jacket with yellow designs showing his higher position. They each had one that was different colors and had their names on the back underneath. Only Alfor and Hunk shared a color and that was yellow. Pidge had a green one, Shiro was black that also looked vaguely purple in bright lights, Allura had one in pink. Even Matt and Coran had ones, Coran was a bright cheery blue and Matt’s was a muted orange color.

Alfor was quiet, humming occasionally to whoever was on the other side of the phone. “Fine, I’ll see if Mr. Mclain can do it still,” he then lowered the phone and placed his other hand over the mic and turned to Lance. “Lance, a reporter is wanting to do their interview that was planned for today still even though I’ve told them you got hurt. What do you say?” he asked and Lance pursed his lips slightly before shrugging.

“I don’t see why not. But if it starts to become too much, they have to allow me to leave,” Lance said and Alfor nodded.

“Mr. Mclain agrees to do the interview still on the terms that if his injuries start to bother him he’s allowed to stop for the day and continued his rest,” he then quiets and listens to the other person. “Ok, I’ll see you in half an hour,” he then ended the phone call and stuffed the Iphone into his jacket. “Ok Lance, they’ll be here shortly. Let’s get you somewhere quieter for the interview,” he saw and Lance nodded grabbing his crutches. It still hurt slightly to use his left hand since using the crutches caused it to move slightly but for the most part it didn’t matter. His wrist was still healing and he could move around.

“Where do you want it held?” Lance asked as he made his slow way down.

“I have a thought for the room,” Alfor said as Lance slowly came down. Once he reached the ground, Alfor led the way to a hallway while staying beside Lance should something happen. Keith turned back to Shiro and Allura and saw that they were still looking in the direction the two went before finally looking back to the ice. Keith could see that his brother would rather have Lance resting but knew Lance would stop the interview if need be.

**XXX**

Keith spun with his face next to his left knee as he was crouched. He slowly rose and brought his left leg up and behind him as he spun still. He slowly came out of the spin and pushed forward. He turned on his blade skating backwards then when he heard a door open. The reporter that was interviewing Lance slammed the door and stomped away, causing everyone to pause as they watched them leave and heard the front slam too.

Soon, Alfor and Lance came out and Alfor looked annoyed while Lance looked tired and exasperated. “What happened?” Shiro asked and everyone skated to the edge where Alfor and Lance where.

“Oh that reporter was a prick. She didn’t seem to understand that Lance’s head was hurting too much for the interview to continue,” Alfor said and Lance nodded agreement. Lance leaned heavily against the dasher and he rubbed his head trying to ease the ache there.

“I think I’m gonna go home. That interview took a lot out of me,” he said and Alfor patted Lance’s back.

“I’ll drive you home Lance,” Alfor said.

“Father, don’t you still have lots of work to do?” Allura asked and he nodded reluctantly.

“Yes, but someone has to help Lance and your both busy. The next class is going to be arriving soon,” Alfor said.

“I can take him back to his place for you,” Keith said and they looked at him. “Our training practice is basically done and I don’t teach or help teach so I can do it,” he explained and they nodded.

“Ok, thank you Keith,” Alfor said before walking back to his office and all the paperwork. Keith smiled and skated to the gate and stepped out. He placed the blade covers on and walked over to his back and quickly changed into normal shoes before walking over to Lance.

“Ok, let’s go,” he said and Lance nodded slowly. Lance grabbed his crutches and started making his way slowly to the door with Keith beside him ready at a moment. Keith turned his head to look back toward the ice and raised a hand. “See you guys later!” he shouted.

“See ya! Get better buddy!” Hunk shouted back and they soon arrived at the door. Keith then leads Lance through the parking lot toward his car and Lance stops. Keith looked back and saw that Lance had his eyes screwed shut.

“You ok?” Keith asked gently and Lance slowly opened his eyes again.

“Yeah,” he whispered. “My heads just killing me,” he said and Keith nodded, placing a hand on Lance shoulders.

“Just take it easy Lance,” Keith grabbed Lance’s good arm and gave a gentle squeeze to it and Lance nodded. They then continued their trek to the car much slower so Lance’s head wouldn’t hurt more than it needed to. They got to the car and Keith helped Lance into the passenger seat and moved his crutches to the back before getting into the driver's side.

The ride through town and to Lance’s apartment that he shares with Hunk was quiet for the most part. It was punctuated with Lance giving directions and the distant rumble of thunder. Once they arrived outside Lance’s apartment it started raining. “This should be fun,” Lance muttered and Keith’s eyes widened thinking about Lance having to go up the steps with crutches in the rain. That just spelled disaster.

“Well, until the rain lets up, you could stay at my place. The apartment doesn’t have any steps to get in,” Keith suggested.

“That might be good,” Lance agreed and Keith started the car again and made his way to the apartment he was living in. He knew his apartment wasn’t the cleanest but he was still unpacking his bags and boxes slowly.

**XXX**

Keith pushed his door opened and stepped through, holding it wide so Lance could hobble through. “This is it. If you’re tired, I can show you the spare bedroom so you can rest,” he said and Lance nodded.

“That….might be best,” he whispered and Keith nodded. He then led Lance through the small apartment to the spare which was right across from Keith’s. He opened the door and walked through heading toward the open window blinds and closed them. He turned back and saw that Lance was sitting on the beds edge.

“If you need anything just call, I’ll be in the next room,” he said and Lance nodded lying down.

“Keith,” Lance muttered and Keith turned in the door to look at Lance who was slowly drifting off. “Thanks,” he mumbled before he finally drifted off and Keith smiled slightly as he closed the door before stopping it with a crack so he could look in if Lance needed anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TADA!! Sorry for the wait again. Just been busy. Don’t hate me. Ok, so back to writing now, i guess. We’ll see.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, thought that was a good place to end. Yes, I put a little pinning Matt because I’ve seen some funny posts about Latte. It’ll be worth it, Pidge and Shiro like to rain on Matt’s parade, and Lance is oblivious to it, of course. And, Keith will be coming in next chap, promise. Ok, so please tell me what you thought about it. And if you’re curious about what they skated to at the beginning, it was ‘When Stars and Salt collide’ by The Piano Guys, it was really nice to write to. Ok, bye, luv ya!!


End file.
